


Young, Dumb and In Love

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Soft College Boiiis [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is an artist, Steve plays football, h/c, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Steve takes care of a fevered Tony. Softness ensues.





	Young, Dumb and In Love

Steve woke up sweating, curled onto his side with Tony tucked on top of him, red nose dipping into the swoop of Steve’s collarbone. He shifted, finding all the blankets on the floor, and flipped, prying Tony off of him. Tony shivered and whined in his sleep, tucking his hands under his chin and bringing his legs up to press against his chest. Steve felt better immediately and straightened out, yawning and stretching to get his brain working. He eyed Tony over, content to just leave him to sleep but his cheeks were rosy and his hair was sticking straight up, skin pale and eyes sunken in. He reached out a hand to place on top of Tony’s forehead and winced as the contact made Tony’s eyes open, pitifully bleary. 

He had a fever and Steve tried to leave to grab a thermometer but Tony snared his wrist and tugged him down. “‘M cold, Steve, stay,” he whispered towards Steve, eyes confused and glassy, lips chapped. 

“Tones, let me up.”

“No,” he said and pulled Steve against his chest, chin on the top of Steve’s head. Steve sighed, feeling his boyfriend buried in his embrace, and shut his eyes, resigned to sleep for a little longer. At least he was getting rest. 

The sun was brightly filtering into the room by the time he woke up again. Tony’s eyes were red-rimmed and his nose was puffy. His lips were swollen and Steve traced a finger across his forehead, feeling the fever still sparking there. It was midday and Tony was dead-asleep, he snuck out of the covers and raced to the bathroom, grabbing a glass of water and some pills, balancing the thermometer in his stash. 

Tony was up by the time he got back, coughing harshly into his elbow, eyes shut like he was dizzy. He probably was. He hadn’t moved to put on his glasses but he’d put on one of Steve’s painting sweatshirts, paint dotting the hem and sleeves like freckles. 

“Hey,” Steve said softly, pulling a hand through Tony’s hair, watching as comfort bloomed across Tony’s face like a kitten pet, “I need you to drink some water and take these pills, then I’m gonna take your temperature.”

“‘Kay,” his voice was raspy and Steve wanted him duck his head fully into the sweatshirt, shivers erupting from the pile of fluff. He came back out with his hair stuck all over the place again, Steve tamped down a dopey smile at how cute he was,  even sick. But in his sweatshirt, skin grey against the black fabric hands fisted in the long sleeves, glasses off and lashes long enough to curl up to his eyebrows. 

The thermometer beeped after a few moments and Steve plucked it out, sighing. It was too high, far too high,  and at this point, he was pretty sure Tony was only still lucid by sheer willpower. 

“Come on, I need you to get under the shower spray.” Tony blinked slowly at him and Steve felt fear leak into his stomach, he pulled him up, cradling the weight in his arms and stumbled to the bathroom. He stripped Tony first, sweatshirt over his thin, lean, frame and then the sweatpants off his grease-stained feet and legs. 

Tony limply let it all happen and Steve pressed kisses all over him as he went, comforting in a way he only knew how a few years out of home himself.The water was lukewarm but Tony whimpered under the spray, hands scrabbling against Steve for purchase, pressing all of his body into Steve.

“I know it’s cold Tones, but I need this.”

“Don’t want,” he rasped and for the first time, Steve felt tears press greedily against his eyes, begging to fall. He didn’t know how to do this, how to take care of Tony and he was making him uncomfortable. But he’d always been taught to lower a fever with lukewarm water and Tony’s had been pushing 103. 

“I’ll make you tea after, Tony,” his voice was watery and Tony, in a surprising moment of clarity pulled back. 

“Don’t cry Steve, ‘m okay. Just tired,” he shivered, “cold.” 

“I know,” Steve whispered, rubbing up and down Tony’s back, not sure if he was crying or if it was the water sliding down his cheeks. They’d be okay, at least they had each other. And Steve, looking at Tony gorgeous under the spray, brown eyes glassy and bright, knew that he needed, loved and had Tony for the long run. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hoped you liked this, sorry it's been a bit since I've last put up a story for this series but as always if you like it please leave a kudos or a comment, they really help motivate me and make my day. Feel free to leave me prompts too, I add them to a list and write from them a lot :)


End file.
